


Don't judge a book by it's cover

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Yang Xiao Long, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Omega Blake Belladonna, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: Yang should know better than to judge someone based off their appearance alone....
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 52
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So this fic was originally written for the Clexa fandom but I thought it would be cool to adapt it to this fandom as well 😊  
> It's an omegaverse fic so you have been warned.
> 
> Hopefully you all like it 😊

Yang groaned as she flung herself down onto one of the beds in the on-call room. The squeaks of the bed spring filling the room. The mattress was hard, the pillow flat and the blanket rough and scratched her exposed skin. But Yang was so tired it felt like she was laying on a cloud. The room smelled Musky and there was a faint underlying scent of sex clinging to the air. Yang crinkled her nose at the smell, having yet to come across a fellow Alpha whos scent didn't make her gag. She silently prayed that the bed she picked wasn't the same one her colleagues had used for their "extracurricular" activities. She groaned again while bringing her phone back up to her ear,

"Weiss why the fuck did I decide to become a trauma surgeon?"

_ "Because you're secretly a masochistic and weren't smart enough to get into a halfway decent Law program" _

Yang rolled her eyes,

"Fuck you Weiss"

_ "In your dreams Xiao Long, in your dreams" _

Yang snorted,

"Weiss don't make me smack you, I'm too tired"

_ "Spanking? That's kinky even for you" _

"Oh my God"

_ "Yes?" _

Yang groaned in mild frustration 

"Seriously Weiss, quit it, I've been awake for over 30 hours I'm tired and my brain is too fried to keep up with you and your wit right now"

Yang could hear some muffled voices in the background of her call and some shuffling as Weiss moved,

_ "Fine, I'll stop. What's up? Everything alright?" _

Yang sighed into the speaker, then switched her phone from her left hand to her right, pressing it against her ear. She raked her left hand down her face, pausing to rub her temples before continuing down her face.

"I'm just...I'm so tired Weiss. I love my job, I do...I love being able to help people. But Fuck! I'm so tired and.." 

Yang chewed on her bottom lip before continuing, she was nervous to voice what she needed to say. Always pridding herself on being a strong independent woman and Alpha. She had had to work twice as hard as all her male Alpha coworkers to be taken seriously...but that had taken a toll on her personal life.

"Fuck...I'm lonely Weiss...I.."

Yang forced herself to swallow the lump forming in the back of her throat, blink away the tears in the corners of her eyes

"I'm 28 years old, I finally have the respect of the people I work with but I'm so fucking lonely! I...all I do is work, eat and sleep...sometimes not even the last two. I don't remember the last time I just had fun or even had a non-work related conversation with someone, I haven't gone on a date in what? A year? Two years? "

_ "Two months, three weeks and….one day since we went out last. And one year 10 months, two weeks and….five days since your last date" _

Yang paused,

"Weiss? We need to seriously have a talk about how you remember all this...seriously it's a bit creepy"

_ "Perhaps" _

Yang rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted.

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

"Fuck"

Yang fumbled with her phone to try and reach the pager clipped onto the waistband if her scrubs.

"Fuck, incoming trauma, I've got to go Weiss. I'll call you later"

_ "Ya of course, and I'm taking you out this weekend Yang, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Got it?" _

"Sure Weiss, gotta go! Bye!

_ "Go save a life" _

Yang ended the call, throwing her phone into her pocket and raced out of the room and down the hall towards the ambulance bay.

  
  
  


Yang made it to the ambulance bay with just enough time for one of the nurses to tie a gown on her and hand her a pair of gloves.

She heard the sirens before she saw anything. She started bouncing on the balls of her feet, and two seconds later she saw the ambulance hurtling down the ramp towards them.

Yang moved forward on autopilot, calling out orders and directing people where to go.

The back door of the ambulance flew open, the metallic scent of blood flooded her nose. Yang recognized the Paramedic pushing the gurney out.

"What do we have Rubes?"

"Female, mid to late 20s, multiple GSWs, right shoulder, central abdomen, left hip."

Yang looked down at the girl on the gurney and gasped. She heard Ruby rattle off the girls stats, mentally filling the information away.

The girl was wearing black combat boots, black ripped skinny jeans that clung to her body, the left side darker and wet from the amount of blood. Yang couldn't even try to guess what the original colour if the girls V-neck was, but now it was nearly black with the shear amount of blood it had absorbed. Overtop she wore a black, slightly too large, leather jacket, a patch with a blood red wolf headand three slashes across it, stitched onto the left shoulder.

Yangs brow furrowed as she clenched her jaw, the muscles popping. She turned to look at Ruby,

"White Fang?"

Ruby nodded while starting to walk backwards towards the bay doors,

"Gang war, it was a bloodbath"

"Where are the rest?"

Ruby froze,

"There are none"

And with that the younger girl turned around and hurried back outside. Yang turned her attention back towards her patient. The girls pin straight jet black hair was stuck to her forehead and neck, her skin coated in a thin layer of sweat. Yang could clearly see the beads of perspiration that had formed across the girls forehead. The skin that Yang could tell would normally be pale white in colour was now ashen, from the blood loss. The girls face was a perfect blend of sharp edges and soft features. Her jawline could cut glass and her cheekbones...well let's just say that the girl had Yang's fingers itching to draw...something she hadn't done in over two years. She was gorgeous, even like this...even though the patch on her shoulder ignited a fire of rage within Yang...she couldn't deny the girl was beautiful. 

The girl was unconscious and if it wasn't for the steady beeping coming from the machines Yang would have assumed she was dead. Yang shook her head and motioned towards the double doors at the opposite end of the room,

"Take her to OR Two"

Yang clenched her jaw,

"Even if you are White Fang...I'm not about to let you die"

Yang started jogging as they wheeled the girl towards the doors, they were almost there when the machines started beeping faster and faster. Yang stopped and turned towards the gurney.

"Hold up!"

The words were nearly out of her mouth when the girls eyes shot open.

Gold

The most beautiful shade of gold Yang had ever seen.

The girl was gasping, wheezing, her breathing coming it short and shallow. Her eyes panicked, darting around the room. She was trying to sit up, causing the machines beeping to go haywire. Yang gently but firmly pushed the girl back down.

"You need to calm down, you're at Beacon Hospital, youre about to go into surgery for multiple gunshot wounds. Sit back"

Yang moved to distance herself from the girl but she shot her hand out and grabbed Yang's wrist pulling her back towards her with a strength that honestly shocked Yang. 

The girls voice was raspy, raw, but somehow still soft as she forced her words out in between gasps of air

"I-I'm...I'm not...White....Fang…"

The girl coughed, blood now trickling past her lips,

"I'm...I'm...a...a UC"

Yang paused,

_ 'UC….' _

Yangs eyes widened in shock as the realization hit her,

_ 'UC….Undercover cop' _

"Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Short chapter for you guys, hope you like it!

Bright

That was the first thing that registered when Blake's eyes fluttered open. The bright light, in the painfully white room. The second thing that registered was the discomfort from whatever she was laying on. Blake had admittedly slept on worse, she had spent her fair share of nights currled up on one floor or another. Or on particularly bad days, the dirty, rock covered ground of a field or forest. The third this that registered was the physical pain.

Everywhere.

Everything hurt.

It felt like her entire body was throbbing, her muscles weak, mind foggy. Her body heavy, and her muscles to weak to move. Blake closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened but all she got were flashes.

Liliac

Piercing lilac eyes

Blonde

Beautiful 

Citrus

_ 'Maybe I died….Angel's would surely smell like that..'  _ Blake internally rolled her eyes at herself  _ 'odds are if you did die... _ **_you_ ** _ wouldn't be seeing Angels...get a grip Belladonna.' _

Her mouth was dry, her throat raw and burning. Blake cracked her eyes open and was once again momentarily blinded by the intensity of the fluorescent lights and white walls. Blake blinked a few times, trying to allow her eyes to adjust to the harsh lighting. She took a deep breath, to ground herself.

Citrus

Strawberries

...Cinnamon?

Blake's eye flew open, she tried to sit up and regretted it instantly. A raw, raspy scream torn past her lips as pain ripped through her body.

She could hear the beeps of the machines around her increase in frequency, signaling her rapidly increasing heart rate. There was a loud screech of a metal chair leg against tile flooring, then the sound of quick footsteps.

"Hey, I need you to breathe, and try to relax...can't have you popping your stiches"

The voice was raspy but light, and absolute music the Blake's ears, both sets of them. 

Blake turned her head and gold eyes met lilac.

"Breathe"

Blake hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, she blinked and took in a ragged breath. A groan slipping past her lips

"Hurts"

"Where?"

"Everywhere"

"Hold on"

Blake watched as the blonde grabbed a small glass bottle and a needle, she watched as she stuck the needle into the top of the bottle, inverting the two and pulling back on the plunger. She popped the bottle off, flicked the side of the needle before stepping back to the Blake's side. The blonde stuck the needle into something attached to her IV while speaking,

"Morphine, it'll help with the pain"

And sure enough, it did. Within a few minutes Blake could feel the pain in her body subside. Replaced with a weird feeling. Her body still felt heavy, maybe even more so than before, but her mind felt…

_ 'Floaty...can a brain float?' _

Blake tilted her head to the side and looked at the women beside her. She looked exhausted. She was wearing scrubs, her white jacket haphazardly thrown on, sitting slightly askew on her shoulders. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, but good deal of her hair seemed to have managed to escape the hold of the elastic band and fell around her face. But Blake still thought she looked beautiful.

"Are you an Angel? Am I dead?"

Blake's brow shot up, shocked that she had asked that out loud. 

_ 'Must be the drugs' _

She was about to open her mouth and apologize when the blonde laughed. And just like when she spoke, her laugh was raspy, low but light,

"Well i sure hope you're not dead. If you were that would mean I suck at my job" 

Blake picked up a light twinkle in the blondes eyes and the smirk across her face,

"I'm the one who patched up the bullet hole in your gut"

Blake's brow raised more and the blondes smirk grew,

"My names Yang...Dr. Yang Xiao Long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Seriously I live for the comments!
> 
> So I don't really have anything currently mapped out for this fic past this point so I'm open to suggestions of you guys want me to write more 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Super short chapter for you guys! I'm a bit stuck on this fic so hopefully this will toe you over until I can figure out more 😊

3 days. 

72 hours

That's how long it had been since Yang's Jane Doe, UC patient had arrived at the hospital.

2.5 days

60 hours

That's how long it had been since they wheeled the same pateint out of her O.R and into the ICU.

2 days

48 hours

That's how long it had been since the Omega had woken up the first time.

_ 'God...I'm starting to sound like Weiss' _

Her patient had stayed conscious for about an hour before slipping back to sleep and she had been in and out of consciousness ever since. Yang unfortunately couldn't deny the pull she felt towards the Omega. There was something about her that had Yang visiting her room every chance she got. She popped in and ate her lunch at the foot of her bed, her feet propped up on another chair, a sad excuse of a sandwich in her right hand, and her charts precariously balanced on her lap as she thumbed through them with her left. The few "coffee" breaks she had throughout she spent in this room rather than the on call room. She started and ended her days by checking on the Omegas stats. She couldn't stop herself from checking on her. Desperately trying to convince herself that it was because this women was her patient and she cared about her wellbeing.

_ 'Ya, cuz you do this for all your pateints' _

Yang rolled her eyes to herself as she stiffened, muscles tense and tossed the chart she just finished reading onto the small table beside her, while trying not to jostle the pile currently balanced on her lap, before moving onto the next one.

_ 'Nothing is going to happen...she's my pateint' _

Yang took a bite of her sandwich and wrinkled her nose at the taste.

_ 'God, why is hospital food so gross!?' _

Yang grimaced as she forced herself to swallow the last bite of her sandwhich. She leaned her head back to rest against the wall behind her, closed her eyes and let her mind wander for a few minutes.

Where it wandered was nowhere good.

Golden eyes

Toned stomach

Yang chastised herself at the thought

_ 'I performed abdominal surgery on her! Professional or not, girl has abs' _

Soft lips

_ 'I admittedly have no excuse for that train of though' _

_ 'She is your pateint for fucks sake! Stop it! Nothing is going to happen because nothing can happen!' _

Yang knew nothing could happen between her and Jane Doe...no matter how badly she may want it too. It wouldn't be right. It was ethically wrong and irresponsible. She could lose her liscene, something she fought tooth and nail for. She wasn't about to through it all away for a girl.

_ 'No matter how beautiful she is.' _

Yang let out a defeated sigh, knowing she would do the right thing...she always did. As long as this Omega was her pateint, nothing would happen between them other than typical doctor pateint interactions.

_ 'She won't be your patient forever though...roughly six weeks from now she'll be discharged…' _

Yang couldn't stop the soft smile from forming on her lips at the thought.

  
  
  


"You have a beautiful smile."

The voice was deep and raspy from lack of use and dry mouth. Yang's eyes shot open as she jolted upright, sending the stack of patient files on her lap scattering across the floor. Naturally most of the files opened while they fell to the floor, papers floating, fluttering and flying across the room. Yang sat there, watching. Disbelief written across her face. Her eyes snapped shut as she tilted her head back, her jaw clenching in frustration.

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> As I mentioned, I'm a bit stuck for inspiration so any suggestions or ideas you may have for this fic would be greatly appreciated 😊 please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> I also wrote most of this after my third glass of wine...please be nice 😂


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated this fic, got hit with a major case of writers block...so unfortunately this chapter is a bit short...but I hope you still like it!

Yang's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a raspy laugh, that quickly turned into ragged coughing and then a painful groan. Yang was up out of her chair and standing beside the Omega's bed before it even registered that she was moving.

"Here, this should help"

Blake watched as Yang fiddled around with her IV for a second before relief flooded her body. Her pain subsided, her body relaxed, but her mind remained less foggy than it was last time. Blake let her head roll and tilt to the side, a gentle smile on her face,

"Thank you"

Her voice was raspy, and her words came out in a croke. Blake winced slightly at the pain and dryness of her throat. She watched as a frown worked it's way onto the Doctors face as she looked around the small room, and how it quickly morphed into a warm smile when she found what she was looking for. The next thing Blake knew there was a warm hand gently guiding her head forward and a styrofoam cup pressed against her lips, quickly followed by cool water.

Blake greedily drank the entire cupful before pressing back into the hand cupping the back of her head. Yang gently brought Blake's head back to rest against the pillows.

"Thank you Dr. Xiao Long. "

"Yang"

Blake's gaze shifted upwards and a smirk started forming at the corner of the Omegas mouth when she saw the look of complete shock written across the Alpha's face.

Yang backed away from the side of the bed, she was surprised. Never before had she indicated to a pateint that they could call her by her first name. She opened and closed her mouth, searching for something to say as she felt the tell tale burning in her cheeks. She was blushing. Her cheeks would be a deep crimson colour. She could feel it. She brought her right hand up and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I umm...I mean...if it was just…if no one else…" Yang sighed, she was mortified, she could feel the heat radiating off the ties of her ears"I just mean, if it's just us, you can..you can call me Yang...if you wanted…"

Blake smiled at her softly,

"Well if I'm calling you Yang, you can call me Blake"

Yang looked over towards the Omega and gave her a genuine smile before backing away and turning her attention to the papers still scattered across the floor.

"Blake...that's a nice name. Better than Jane Doe at least"

There was a hint of laughter to Yang's voice, but Blake's brow pinched together in confusion.

"Jane Doe?"

Yang had bent over and started picking up and organizing the papers back into their correct folders. Blake attempted to push herself up to look at Yang's face, but the pain that shot through her shoulder pulled a deep groan from her throat as she fell back onto the mattress.

Yang was up and back at the Omega's side in a second, concern written across her face as she studied the monitors. The beeping signaling Blake's heart rate was steadily climbing.

"Ya, you came in without any ID"

Blake's mind was racing, trying to think back to what had happened. The scent of panic slowly seeping out of the Omega, mixing with her natural scent. Yang subconsciously started pumping out calming pheromones, desperately trying to bring Blake's heart rate back down.

Blake turned to face Yang, her eyes frantic,

"My, my partner?...did anyone come by?"

The calming pheromones coming from the Alpha faltered for a second, long enough for Blake to notice. She turned her head and studied Yang's face as she subtly scented the air.

Guilt

Rejection 

Blake's brow furrowed in confusion at the scent, but her mind was racing to fast to really take notice.

Yang tilted her head down towards the floor, avoiding looking at the Omega in front of her.

"Umm…" Yang cleared her throat, "a female Alpha has come by everyday since you were brought in, but.." Yang licked her lips and swallowed thickly before quickly glancing at Blake's face. Which much to the Alpha's dislike, was unreadable. "She...was dressed like you" Yang motioned towards the leather jacket that was slung over one of the chairs "but didn't have any ID either. Said she was undercover and couldn't carry any. But we didn't know if that was true. For all we knew she was a gang member here to kill you...or a dirty cop...here to kill you." Yang paused and risked another glance at Blake's face, which was still unreadable. Yang toed at the tiled floor before letting out a forced chuckle "I may or may not also watch too many late night crime shows"

When Yang looked up at the Omega again, there was a small smile toying at the corners of her mouth. Blake pumped out some soothing pheromones and hee wolf preened when she noticed the Alpha visible relax,

"And how did she take that?"

Yang laughed and rolled her eyes,

"Not well, I had to get security to step in...twice"

Blake laughed and then groaned when the pain in her abdomen flared.

"Sounds like Ilya, my partner."

Blake didn't miss how the Alpha's shoulders drooped in defeat or the whispered "oh" that passed her lips. Blake slowly brought her right hand over and gently placed it over Yangs, fighting back a whimper as pain shot through her arm. Blake tenderly rubbed her thumb over the Doctors knuckles, 

"She also happens to be my sister."

Yang's eyes shot open, as she studied the Omega's face,

"Well, foster sister if you want specifics but we don't usually use the distinction"

Blake winked at the Alpha beside her and mentally fist pumped when she saw the blush creep up the Alphas neck and across her cheeks. 

_Knock knock_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Seriously, your comments are what keeps me going 😊

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I know I know...I have a problem and I cannot stop starting fics without finishing an older one...its a problem 😂
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! All feedback is welcome!  
> Do you want me to continue it or leave it as a one shot?  
> Do you mind/care that I'm adapting my fics dir different fandoms? I'm curious...


End file.
